Wedding March the GazettE
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: Sinopse: “Casa comigo?” foram as palavras que destruíram a minha vida.E então eu dei os sinceros “Parabéns” para minha amada e seu querido marido. - Contém Hentai. Fic hetero.


**Wedding March**

**Sinopse: "Casa comigo?" foram as palavras que destruíram a minha vida.E então eu dei os sinceros "Parabéns" para minha amada e seu querido marido.**

**Disclaimer: **Comprei o Uruha num sex ,ele é meu,queiram vocês ou não. O Aoi veio de brinde.

E não,não tem yaoi aqui.

**Hachiko Mitsune.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-

-

-

**Parte I**

**Take me home.**

**Uruha's POV**

Sábado à noite. Tarde da noite.

Homens jovens como eu, esperam ter uma companhia feminina a essa hora da noite. Uma namorada, ou algo do tipo.

Para mim não é difícil encontrar uma garota. O difícil... Bem, o difícil é gostar dela. E eu gostava _dela._

Sim, ela.

Shirasaki Ayume. As madeixas curtas emolduravam perfeitamente o rosto delicado da jovem de estatura baixa, parte do nosso Staff. Ah, ela não tinha idéia do quão bonita era...Mas eu tinha. E de fato, eu não era o único.

E mesmo que nossas conversas se limitassem a pequenos cumprimentos ou coisas relacionadas à banda, eu sentia que havia algo ali. E eu já sonhava em vê-la no altar, vestida de branco, casando-se comigo...

E hoje, meu sonho se realizava. Ayume estava linda naquele vestido branco, e eu me sentia incomodado com aquele terno. Tinha a sensação de que a gravata ia me enforcar a qualquer momento. Eu estava claramente nervoso.

Mas não tão nervoso quanto o noivo.

Shiroiyama Yuu.

Como se não bastasse Aoi transformar meu sonho em um terrível pesadelo, ver a mulher que amo se casando com um dos meus melhores amigos e parceiro de trabalho, eu ainda sou a porcaria do padrinho.

Ah, e ainda tenho que ficar na festa.

São nesses momentos solitários e dramáticos da sua vida em que o saquê se torna seu melhor amigo, ao invés daquele que deixou de morar no mesmo apartamento que você e lhe roubou a mulher amada sem saber.

E foi pensando assim que eu fui parar no pequeno balcão daquele lugar, onde o barman me servia saquê à vontade.

Mas eu não parecia o único a não estar à vontade com a festa.

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros com mechas num tom violeta, vestida em um vestido preto que ia até os joelhos e calçava delicadas sandálias prateadas sentou-se ao meu lado, parecendo um pouco irritada.

Ao notar meus olhares sobre si, tudo o que ela fez foi piscar algumas vezes, como se digerisse a informação e em seguida lançou-me um sorriso fraco.

Sorriso que em pouco tempo se desfez. E logo sumimos do campo de visão um do outro, como se nos ignorássemos.

Éramos desconhecidos e dispensávamos qualquer tipo de diálogo, ante a situação.

E em torno de meia hora, eu sabia, eu já me encontrava embriagado, mesmo que não completamente.

-Hey, você. -chamei, num tom de voz baixo. E ela pareceu não escutar. Também, quem dera escutar com todo aquele barulho, que vinha dos convidados e da música.

-Higurashi Nobuko... Extremamente entediada, prazer. -e ela virou-se para mim, com um sorriso.

Então ela havia escutado.

-Takashima Kouyou... Extremamente, ou quase, bêbado. Prazer. -e eu retribuí o sorriso.

-E então... Você também odeia festas, Kou-chan? –ela perguntou, num tom divertido.

-Huh?-eu ri. -Não, não. O que eu odeio mesmo... É não ser o marido da Ayume. –confessei, um pouco constrangido, bebendo mais um gole de saquê.

Ela riu, como se risse de uma piada sem graça e em seguida olhou para mim de maneira gentil.

-Nee nee, Kou-chan... -ela se aproximou o rosto ficando a centímetros do meu e olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. -O que acha de irmos embora dessa festa chata, huh?-ela sugeriu.

E como numa resposta afirmativa eu curvei meus lábios num sorriso, recebendo outro em troca.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim e eu sem hesitar, aceitei.

Fui guiado até o estacionamento, sem me despedir dos noivos. E por mais infantil ou grosseiro da minha parte, me sentia melhor assim.

Repentinamente, ela parou.

-Onde estaria a carruagem da princesa, huh?-ela perguntou, divertindo-se com a minha expressão confusa. -O carro, Takashima. -ela esclareceu, rindo um pouco.

Bufei, tirando as chaves do bolso e indo em direção ao carro preto não muito longe. E quando eu sentei no banco do motorista, pude ouvir um suspiro.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, como se perguntasse o por quê das mãos na cintura e aquela expressão irritada, como a de uma mãe que vê o filho chegar tarde em casa sem avisar.

-O que?Quer uma carona, Higurashi-san?-perguntei, um pouco confuso.

Ela suspirou novamente.

-_Você_ vai de carona hoje, Takashima. -e ela estendeu a mão, pedindo as chaves.

-Hein?Não mesmo. -recusei e ela voltou a fazer aquela mesma expressão irritada de antes. -O que eu ganho em troca?-perguntei, deixando um sorriso malicioso escapar nos lábios.

E ela sorriu de canto, aproximando-se de mim e roçando os lábios em meus ouvidos.

-Por salvar sua vida de um possível acidente de carro ou pela carona?-a voz dela soou rouca, sexy.

-Huh, faça como quiser. -eu sorri, entregando-lhe as chaves e cedendo o banco do motorista, dando a volta e sentando-me no banco passageiro, um pouco contrariado.

E eu pude ver a expressão e o sorriso vitorioso na face dela. Garota irritante.

-Aonde é seu castelo, hime-sama?-ela perguntou, em tom de deboche, já saindo do estacionamento.

-Segredo. -não resisti e sorri, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de vingança.

-Então vou ter que te levar para o meu. -e meu sorriso se desfez. Ela sabia como ganhar uma discussão, isso era fato. E me irritava.

-Faça como quiser. -eu me limitei a responder, dando aquela discussão como encerrada e olhando pela janela as ruas não tão movimentadas devido ao horário.

-

-

-

**Parte II**

**Good Morning!**

**Nobuko's POV**

Domingos são chatos, tanto que dão sono. Então, tudo o que você quer é dormir até tarde, ainda mais, depois de uma festa de casamento chata.

Eu podia simplesmente matar meu vizinho todo domingo, ou mandar minha mãe presa por perturbar o sono de uma jovem como eu todo fim de semana com ligações inúteis.

Eu acordei, com berros masculinos vindos do quarto.

Não era o vizinho ou minha mãe ligando, mas sim certo loiro que se encontrava na minha cama, com uma expressão confusa e sem a camisa, que eu havia tirado na noite anterior.

-Mas que merda é essa?-me perguntei, irritada.

Dirigi-me até o quarto e encostei-me ao batente da porta, analisando-o.

-Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. –sorri e ele me olhou, incrédulo.

-O que você fez comigo, sua pervertida?-ele perguntou, levando a mão à cabeça, parecendo estar com dor.

Huh, ressaca.

-Te dopei e estuprei. –brinquei, indo até o banheiro, pegando um remédio para dor de cabeça e jogando para ele. –Eu não sou o tipo de príncipe do cavalo branco, sou?

E eu jurava ter escutado um 'Obrigado' vindo daqueles lábios.

-Você está mais para a bruxa da história, Nobuko-chan. –ele disse, a fim de me irritar. E ele de fato conseguiu.

Ah, se eu tivesse coragem... Esse rostinho lindo teria uns belos arranhões e marcas nada agradáveis.

-Saiba que a bruxa aqui trouxe a princesinha alcoólatra nos ombros até a cama, e ainda pagou de chofer, dirigindo até aqui. Como se não bastasse arrancar sua camisa, para não amassa-la. –Fiz questão de citar tudo o que fiz por ele na noite passada.

Lógico, eu omiti a parte da tentação que seria tirar-lhe toda a roupa e lhe beijar.

Mas disso ele não precisa saber. Precisa?Não, claro que não.

-Onde está o meu carro?-ele perguntou, levantando-se da cama e pegando a camisa, que estava pendurada no mancebo próximo à porta.

'Onde está o meu carro', huh?E eu me pergunto... Onde está o meu 'Obrigado'?

Ingrato.

-Não vai me fazer companhia num domingo chato, Kou-chan? –eu disse, num tom claramente irônico.

Ele bufou e então virou-se para mim.

-Não. –e sorriu. Aquele sorriso vitorioso brincando em seus lábios, as mãos nos bolsos como quem não se importava e o olhar fixo... Ah, Takashima, eu gostaria de deixar-lhe um olho roxo de presente.

Irritante.

-Então talvez eu não deva contar onde deixei as chaves do seu carro. –e foi minha vez de sorrir.

Mas dessa vez, por algum motivo, o sorriso dele não se desfez, como na noite passada.

Então eu o vi passar por mim, sem dizer nada. Quando me virei, o vi balançar as chaves na minha frente.

Ah, eu realmente devia tê-las escondido.

-Rua Ryuusei, Edifício Nagareboshi, apartamento 71, bloco 1. -ele disse, com as mãos na maçaneta, pronto para sair.

-Huh? –e ele riu da minha expressão confusa.

-O endereço do meu castelo encantado, Ouji-sama. –e então ele saiu, sorrindo.

Eu apenas continuei na sala, com aquela expressão confusa. Seria isso um convite?

-

-

-

**Parte III**

**Maid.**

**Uruha's POV**

-Cozinhar pra você? Nem pensar! –ela esbravejou, gesticulando com as mãos de maneira irritante.

Dirigi-lhe um olhar sério.

-É o mínimo que você pode fazer, huh? –e então ela cruzou os braços e deixou escapar um suspiro derrotado.

Ah, o doce gosto da vitória. Eu acho que vou comprar saquê para comemorar.

-Mas... Todos os dias? –e ela fez uma careta e mostrou-me o dedo do meio quando eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

Sorri.

-Pare de reclamar... Ou lhe faço pagar pelo meu carro. –ameacei, o sorriso se alargando.

Então ela fechou os punhos e fez um ruído que declarava sua má vontade sobre trabalhar para mim.

Algo me diz que eu vou adorar dificultar a vida da minha mais nova 'serviçal'. Ou seria 'escrava'?

-Vai pagar caro por isso, Takashima. –ela bufou, dirigindo-se para a cozinha, irritada.

-Alguém aí falou em pagar? –disse, sentando-me no sofá e ligando a TV, escutando ela murmurar um 'Cale a boca, idiota' da cozinha. –A culpa é sua por não trancar o carro. –e então eu escutei o som de vidro se quebrando.

Virei para trás, e a vi olhar-me com um sorriso sádico.

-Oh, caiu. Me desculpe, Takashima-_sama._ –ela disse, num tom arrogante cheio de ironia e abaixou-se para recolher os cacos de vidro.

Esqueça a comemoração e o saquê. Eu vou é comprar uma arma de fogo.

-Nós vamos comer fora. –desliguei a TV e a puxei da cozinha, irritado.

-Ei, ei, ei! Me larga! –ela puxou o braço com força, se livrando de mim. –_Você _vai comer fora. Eu vou pra casa!

Suspirei.

-Eu pago. –e ela colocou as mãos na cintura, me olhando reprovadora. –É um convite... Você só aceita se quiser. –desviei o olhar, um tanto quanto envergonhado, pegando minha jaqueta e indo em direção à porta.

Ouvi um riso baixo da parte dela.

-Tudo bem, então. –e ela tomou a frente, saindo do apartamento primeiro, chamando o elevador.

Tranquei a porta.

-Interesseira. –sorri, e entramos no elevador.

-

-

-

-Então você foi demitida, huh. –levei o copo de saquê à boca, sorvendo um gole. –Você devia quebrar muitos copos lá também. –disse num tom sarcástico, para irritá-la.

A vi esmurrar a mesa e me olhar daquele jeito. Os olhos faiscando de raiva. Ah, eu gosto dessa expressão.

-Não é tão prazeroso quanto quebrar os _seus _copos, Kou-chan. –ela rebateu, o tom de voz denunciando sua irritação.

Já fazia algumas semanas que ela quebrava os meus copos e que vínhamos ao mesmo restaurante, perto de casa. Aquilo começava a se tornar um tipo de rotina. E eu de fato, não me importava.

-Então você realmente os quebra de propósito, huh. Que menina indisciplinada. –e sorri, daquele jeito que eu sabia que ela não gostava.

Vi uma veia pulsar em sua testa.

Ela pareceu se conter para não dirigir-me um palavrão ou fazer algum gesto obsceno em meio ao restaurante, onde algumas pessoas já nos olhavam.

-Cale a boca, idiota. Você vive numa realidade diferente da minha. Não é como se você precisasse trabalhar até altas horas da noite e ainda dividir a casa com a irmã que está prestes a se casar e te por pra fora por conta disso, huh. –ela suspirou em seguida, olhando o movimento dos carros pela janela.

Ela tinha um olhar perdido.

-E o que você acha que eu estive fazendo até chegar onde eu estou? Não é como se eu tivesse conseguido tudo isso de mão beijada. Eu trabalhei duro pra estar onde eu estou. –respondi, num tom calmo.

Os orbes castanhos dela encontraram-se com os meus, mostrando um pouco de surpresa e em seguida um suspiro conformado invadiu meus ouvidos.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

-Eu sou bastante egoísta, pensando desse jeito... Afinal, não sou a única que tem problemas, nee Kou-chan? –e ela voltou a olhar pela janela, sem deixar aquele sorriso para trás. –Eu também vou trabalhar duro. –murmurou.

E então eu sorri.

-Sim, como uma boa escrava. –aproveitei-me da situação para tirar sarro.

-Takashima...! –ela esbravejou, pondo-se em pé, as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

As pessoas olhavam para nós. Alguns olhares curiosos, outros assustados.

Levantei-me e então, num gesto automático, tomei seus lábios para mim. Um beijo não muito longo, mas que durou o suficiente pra fazê-la calar a boca e as pessoas dirigirem seus olhares para qualquer outro ponto interessante que não fosse nossa mesa.

Os orbes chocolate me encaravam confusos. A boca entreaberta e a respiração levemente descompassada misturando-se com a minha.

-Cale a boca, Higurashi. –sussurrei e então chamei o garçom, pedindo a conta.

Ela apenas franziu o cenho, cerrou os punhos e manteve-se calada.

Paguei a conta e então a puxei comigo para fora do restaurante. Ela manteve-se calada durante todo o percurso para o apartamento.

E nem eu mesmo sabia o porquê de estar levando-a para minha casa e não a dela. E isso já havia se tornado freqüente.

E nós nunca fizemos nada. Tudo apenas seguia a linha de uma amizade comum. Okay, não tão comum.

No elevador, fomos obrigados a nos encararmos. E então eu pude ver as lágrimas rolando por sua face, num choro silencioso.

-Ei... Pare de chorar. –foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Então ela cerrou os punhos e olhou para mim com aquela expressão que eu tanto adorava.

-Nunca mais brinque comigo desse jeito, Takashima. Eu não sou esse tipo de garota que você acha em qualquer lug... –eu mais uma vez a interrompi, puxando-a para um abraço.

-Ei... Eu nunca pensei isso de você. –a porta do elevador se abriu, no meu andar.

Permanecemos ali, parados, abraçados. Para ambos, aquela era uma sensação nova. Durante semanas Nobuko vinha à minha casa, quebrava meus copos, ficava na frente da minha TV quando eu estava assistindo algo que não lhe interessava, tratava-me como uma criança, me irritava nas horas oportunas, sorria nas horas inoportunas e era irritante. Extremamente linda e irritante.

Eu já não me lembro desde quando comecei a nutrir algum tipo de sentimento ou interesse por ela. O fato, é que eu sentia algo.

E eu não me importava se ela quebrasse meus copos todos os dias, desde que eu pudesse vê-la e ter sua companhia irritante.

Apertei o botão do último andar. Era tarde da noite e eu tinha certeza de que ninguém faria uso do elevador àquela hora.

-O que você pretende com isso, Takashima Kouyou? –ela perguntou, secando as lágrimas e assumindo aquela pose de mãe.

Sorri de canto,e então me aproximei, puxando-a pela cintura, colando meu corpo ao dela.

-Se eu soubesse que te beijar era tão bom, teria feito antes, Higurashi Nobuko. –sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Senti seu corpo estremecer com o contato e não pude conter o pequeno riso malicioso que saiu dos meus lábios.

-Se eu soubesse que se apaixonaria por mim, teria te beijado naquela noite do casamento. –ela murmurou, sorrindo.

-Eu não disse que estava apaixonado. –encurralei-a na parede do elevador, uma de minhas pernas entre as dela, atritando com as suas.

Apertei meu corpo contra o dela, os lábios roçando seu pescoço, fazendo-a ofegar.

-E não está? –perguntou, a voz um tanto falha.

Sorri e mordisquei-lhe o pescoço escutando um gemido rouco da parte dela.

-Você está? –subi para olhá-la nos olhos, o rosto ainda próximo, podendo sentir sua respiração quente misturar-se com a minha.

Ela sorriu, umedecendo os lábios. E eu sabia que aquilo era um 'Sim' silencioso.

E então, a beijei.

Suas mãos enlaçaram meu pescoço, uma delas subindo pela minha nuca, puxando alguns fios do meu cabelo, me tirando um gemido de satisfação por entre aquele beijo, que ganhava intensidade aos poucos.

E então, as portas do elevador se abriram, no último andar. Nos separamos, sorrindo, em busca de fôlego.

E foi a vez dela de apertar os botões, um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios.

Ah, eu acho que eu nunca gostei tanto de elevadores.

-

-

-

Levantei-me, sentindo falta do calor do seu corpo ao lado do colchão. O som de vidro se quebrando denunciou seu paradeiro.

Me dirigi até a cozinha, ainda um pouco sonolento.

Lá, deparei-me com a figura feminina a recolher os restos do copo quebrado, as longas madeixas presas por uma presilha, e vestindo uma de minhas camisas pretas.

-Bom dia, 'Bela Adormecida'! –ela virou-se para mim, sorrindo, com os cacos de vidro nas mãos.

Encostei-me na pilastra, ainda analisando-a.

-Bom dia, 'Príncipe Desencantado'. –e eu fui em sua direção, abraçando-a por trás, mordendo sua bochecha de leve, beijando em seguida.

Ela sorriu e desvencilhou-se do abraço, jogando fora os restos do copo quebrado.

-Você ainda quebra meus copos de propósito, huh? –cruzei os braços e tentei fazer uma expressão séria, que não durou mais do que alguns segundos.

-Quantos forem precisos para te acordar, Bela Adormecida. –respondeu, sarcástica, vindo em minha direção e enlaçando minha cintura.

Suspirei.

-A Bela Adormecida acorda com um beijo do Príncipe, não com copos quebrando, huh. –resmunguei, dando-lhe um selinho. –Por que acordou tão cedo? –perguntei, dirigindo-me para a geladeira, pegando a caixinha de leite.

Ela fez menção de pegar as canecas no armário e então eu a impedi, fazendo-o primeiro, como se dissesse 'Você não vai quebrá-las também'. Ela contorceu a cara e sentou-se na mesa, cruzando as pernas.

Bela visão.

-Minha irmã vai se casar em breve... Tenho que achar um emprego e um apartamento logo. –explicou, suspirando em seguida.

Comecei a fazer o café. Nobuko nunca soube como fazê-lo direito. Seu café era amargo.

-Eu sei que é meio repentino, mas... Por que você não vem morar comigo? –quando me dei conta, eu já tinha feito aquele tipo de proposta.

Eu estava lhe propondo uma vida de casado, sem nem mesmo saber se aquilo se tratava de um relacionamento sério ou uma simples aventura.

-Pervertido. –foi tudo que ela respondeu, um sorriso discreto nos lábios. –A água está fervendo. –mudou de assunto e apontou para o fogão.

-

-

-

**Parte IV**

**Be Your Girl.**

**Nobuko's POV**

-O que? Semana que vem? –dei um salto no sofá, denotando minha surpresa com a notícia.

Uruha olhou-me confuso, arqueando uma sobrancelha e logo em seguida protestando silenciosamente quando me arrumei melhor no sofá, acertando-lhe um pequeno chute no queixo.

-Ai, gomen nasai!- ajoelhei ao lado dele, levando a mão ao seu rosto, ainda segurando o telefone. –Ah, não. Não é nada, Nayu-nee-chan. –puxei o telefone para mais perto, me aconchegando ao lado do loiro e brincando com o fio do telefone.

A conversa entre mim e minha irmã se estendeu por mais quinze minutos. Uruha já me olhava de cara feia e eu já estava deitada em seu colo, ainda brincando com o fio.

-Gomen ne, nee-chan... Mas eu tenho que desligar. –e ela protestou do outro lado da linha, fazendo-me uma pergunta indiscreta em seguida. –Namorado!? Não, não! É só... Um amigo. –e o loiro lançou-me um olhar incrédulo e em seguida beliscou-me.

Não me demorei mais ao telefone e desliguei.

-Ei! Isso doeu, idiota! –levantei-me, puxando uma de suas madeixas com força.

Ele protestou e livrou-se de mim, ficando com o rosto próximo ao meu. Uma expressão levemente irritada.

-'Só um amigo', huh? –ele repetiu minhas palavras, um pouco desapontado. –Um amigo faria algo como 'aquilo'? – aproximou-se.

Corei violentamente, lembrando-me da noite anterior. Fiz menção de me afastar, e então ele aproximou-se mais, jogando o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu.

Quando me dei conta, eu estava deitada no sofá, com ele por cima de mim, me encarando daquele jeito.

-Nee, Kou-chan... Se nós não somos amigos, então o que nós somos? –perguntei, um pouco hesitante.

Ele sorriu de canto e aproximou-se dos meus ouvidos.

-Nós somos o que você quiser que sejamos, Nobu-chan. –sussurou, mordiscando minha orelha, causando-me um arrepio.

Ah, ele não tinha noção do quanto eu gostava daquilo.

-O que você quer, Takashima? –perguntei, ofegando com o toque dos lábios dele em meu pescoço.

-Eu quero você aqui, só pra mim, todos os dias. –roçou os lábios nos meus. –Você acha que sobrevive sob o mesmo teto que Takashima Kouyou? –mordiscou-me o lábio inferior, sugando-o em seguida.

Ah, ele gostava de me provocar.

-Então seremos como 'colegas de quarto'? -pousei a mão em seu peito, afastando-o um pouco, olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele riu e eu tomei uma expressão confusa.

-Não, sua idiota. Achei que fosse mais inteligente. –disse, naquele tom que eu tanto odiava, lambendo os lábios e sorrindo em seguida.

-Então... 'Namorados'? –desviei o olhar, um pouco constrangida com aquela situação.

E novamente eu pude sentir o hálito quente e os lábios roçando em meu ouvido.

-Eu gosto dessa opção. –e eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo. –E você? –encarou-me, os olhos brilhando.

Enlacei seu pescoço e sorri.

-Isso é um 'sim'? –aproximou-se lentamente, sorrindo.

-O que você acha?

-Que amanhã mesmo você se muda pra cá. –e iniciou um beijo gentil, cujo não durou muito tempo.

**-POV Off-**

-

-

-

-O quê!? Tem uma garota morando com o Uruha? –o baixista loiro parecia surpreso e ao mesmo tempo indignado, por ser o último a saber da notícia.

Os outros membros da banda afirmaram positivamente com a cabeça.

-Quando eu liguei ontem à noite para marcar o horário do ensaio, escutei uma voz feminina ao fundo. Ele a chamou de 'Nobu-chan'. –Kai confessou.

Ruki assumiu uma expressão pervertida e sorriu.

-Nobu-chan, é!? Ela atendeu o telefone, no domingo passado, quando liguei. Mas eu achei que fosse só mais uma das aventuras dele. Então Takashima Kouyou arranjou uma namorada, huh? –e o menor viu Aoi olhá-lo com a mesma expressão pervertida.

Reita suspirou.

-Quem arranjou uma namorada? –o guitarrista loiro surgiu, adentrando a sala, assustando os demais.

Uruha arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, confuso.

Aoi e Ruki jogaram-lhe olhares e sorrisos maliciosos. Kai corou violentamente, enquanto Reita cruzava os braços, assumindo uma expressão pensativa.

-Por que essas caras? Eu fiz algo errado?

-Uruha, seu garanhão. –Aoi envolveu-o com o braço, com um sorriso pervertido. –Então você arranjou uma namorada, huh?

O loiro corou.

-Por que não nos contou? –Reita perguntou, indignado.

-Eu não achei que vocês quisessem saber... –tentou explicar-se, constrangido.

Ruki aproximou-se, com um brilho no olhar.

-E então, quanto tempo faz? –O menor encarava-o com uma expressão curiosa quase que infantil.

O loiro suspirou.

-Três semanas e cinco dias. –confessou.

-Quase um mês e você não nos conta nada? Uru-chan hidoi. –Ruki fez drama, uma voz afetada.

-Gomen nasai.

-Como pedido de desculpas, Uruha vai nos apresentá-la, nee? –Aoi pronunciou-se. –Hoje à noite vamos todos para o seu apartamento. –Sem fazer cerimônias, o moreno convidou-se.

Uruha suspirou, murmurando um 'Tudo bem' e então o ensaio correu normalmente, como sempre. Exceto pelos comentários maldosos que hora ou outra Aoi fazia, sendo ajudado por Ruki, para lhe irritar.

-

-

-

**Nobuko's POV**

-Pode apertar o sétimo, por favor? –Segurando sacolas de todos os tipos e tamanhos, eu pedi para um garotinho, que subia comigo no elevador.

O garoto o fez de má vontade e desceu no terceiro andar, mostrando-me a língua.

Num ato infantil da minha parte, fechei a expressão e fiz o mesmo. O garoto riu e a porta do elevador se fechou.

-Irritante...! –resmunguei, e chegando ao meu andar, lutei para encontrar as chaves na bolsa.

Como se não bastasse eu gastar quase todo meu dinheiro num ato impulsivo, encontrar um moleque irritante e mal educado no elevador, eu ainda esqueço as chaves.

E eu já disse que preciso ir ao banheiro? Pois é.

Toquei a campainha, rezando para que Uruha abrisse a porta o mais rápido possível.

E de fato, a porta abriu rapidamente.

-Kou-ch...! –Os orbes negros e as madeixas negras contrastavam muito bem com a pele alva do homem à minha frente, cujos lábios carnudos curvaram-se num sorriso depois de analisar-me de cima abaixo. –A-Aoi!? –balbuciei.

-Correção: Yuu-_chan._ –O moreno deu-me uma piscadela, o que me fez corar e abriu um pouco mais a porta, dando passagem para que eu entrasse. Por trás de seu ombro, eu pude ver Uruha e mais três rapazes sentados na sala, conversando. Eram os outros membros da banda. –Okaeri nasai, Nobu-chan. –e sem hesitar, ajudou-me com as sacolas.

-Tadaima... –murmurei, um pouco constrangida.

O que raios estava acontecendo ali? Uma festa? Não mesmo. Eu vou agradecer o Uruha por ter a decência de me avisar que traria os amigos para casa hoje.

E por falar nele, ele está vindo na minha direção com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos, aparentemente tão bêbado quanto naquele dia do casamento.

-Shirasaki-chan... Ah, não! Shiroiyama Ayu-chan! –Abraçou-me, de maneira desajeitada. –Eu sinto a sua falta. Por que você não larga o Yuu e fica comigo? –sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscando minha orelha em seguida, causando-me um arrepio.

Definitivamente, muito mais bêbado que no dia do casamento.

Mas... Ele estava me chamando pelo nome de outra mulher. E pior! Esposa do amigo dele.

Agradeci aos céus por não encontrar o guitarrista moreno na sala. Ele não precisava ouvir isso.

-Takashima... –murmurei, a visão ficando embaçada por causa das lágrimas que eu insistia em segurar.

Ele afastou-se, olhando-me nos olhos, sorrindo em seguida.

-Eu amo você, Ayume. –e num movimento rápido, colou os lábios nos meus.

As lágrimas que eu tentei em vão segurar rolaram por minha face. E num ato quase que violento, o empurrei e dei-lhe um tapa no rosto.

Os outros membros da banda assistiam tudo em silêncio, um pouco chocados com a cena. E pior, Aoi estava lá.

-Ayume-chan... –Ele levou a mão ao rosto, os dedos acariciando o local atingido. Parecia chocado com a minha reação.

-É Nobuko, seu idiota. –E antes que aquilo se estendesse, dei as costas e corri, as lágrimas caindo sem parar.

Ser chamada pelo nome de outra... Escutar da boca dele que a ama... E na frente dos amigos dele. Não podia ser pior, podia?

Não quis esperar o elevador e corri para as escadas, escutando a porta do apartamento se abrir e passos apressados atrás de mim.

-Espere, Nobu-chan! –a voz masculina ecoou pela escadaria e então senti algo segurar-me pelo pulso.

Meu coração desacelerou, um pouco aliviado por não ser o loiro ali.

-Me deixa ir, Shiroiyama. –pedi num tom de voz baixo, enquanto olhava para qualquer outro ponto das escadas, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar mais alguma coisa, eu já estava nos braços do moreno, que me abraçava, tentando me confortar.

E desde aquele dia, eu tentava entender por quê Aoi era tão gentil e atencioso comigo...

-

-

-

**Parte V **

**Give me some sugar.**

**Aoi's POV**

Café.

A bebida escura e de cheiro forte não costumava me agradar. Mas, por algum motivo, eu havia pedido café, o qual me foi entregue com um sorriso por uma garçonete de longas madeixas presas em uma trança.

-Obrigado. –agradeci e então voltei minha atenção para a jovem à minha frente.

-Aquela garçonete estava te comendo com os olhos, huh, Yuu? –ela olhou de esguelha para a garçonete, que olhava para mim discretamente, corada, cochichando algo com uma das colegas de trabalho.

Notei a ausência do sufixo em meu nome e sorri. Ser chamado pelo primeiro nome, sem sufixo nenhum era sinal de intimidade, coisa que nós não tínhamos.

-O que foi? –arqueou uma sobrancelha, uma expressão um tanto quanto confusa no rosto.

-Diga meu nome de novo. –eu a vi corar e então murmurar meu nome outra vez, sem usar o sufixo novamente.

Alarguei o sorriso e peguei a xícara de café, sorvendo um gole do líquido amargo.

Uma risada discreta invadiu meus ouvidos, provavelmente por causa da cara feia que devo ter feito.

-Quer açúcar, Yuu? –perguntou, sorrindo, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

Eu preferiria que ela nunca tivesse feito essa pergunta. Não me olhando desse jeito.

-Quero. –sussurrei, curvando meu corpo sobre a mesa redonda, apoiando uma de minhas mãos sobre esta, a outra indo para seu pescoço, puxando-a para um beijo rápido.

Doce.

Era o que eu podia dizer. Tanto o beijo, quanto o sabor de vingança que vinha com ele.

Uruha não podia me culpar. Ele cobiçava minha mulher e agora, eu cobiçava a dele.

Mas não era como se eu tivesse essas intenções desde o começo. De fato, eu nunca as tive.

Mas eu não podia negar.

Nobuko era bonita. Bonita demais. E sua beleza contrastava perfeitamente com sua personalidade forte.

-O que foi isso, Yuu? –ela murmurou, olhando-me como se ainda não tivesse processado a informação por completo.

-Não me entenda mal. Foi só... Esqueça. –sorri e me afastei, deixando o dinheiro na mesa e saindo do local, sem encará-la outra vez.

-

-

-

**Nobuko's POV**

Levei os dedos aos lábios, tocando-os de leve, ainda um pouco chocada com o último acontecimento.

Já fazia um mês desde aquela noite.

-Mas o que raios foi...? –senti o celular vibrar e rapidamente, tirei-o do bolso.

Uma mensagem. Não era novidade ter uma mensagem de Uruha na minha caixa de entrada. Fosse no celular, no e-mail ou na secretária eletrônica... Elas sempre estavam ali. Uma após a outra.

E eu nunca as respondia.

Tinha medo das explicações que ele podia me dar. Eu não queria ouvir da boca dele, mais uma vez, que amava outra. Mesmo que ele estivesse sóbrio.

Abri a mensagem.

"_Você não pode fugir de mim pra sempre."_

Engano seu, querido. Eu posso. Tanto que preferi deixar minhas coisas no seu apartamento a ir buscá-las e lhe encarar outra vez.

Eu queria saber o que ele responderia... E assim a curiosidade falou mais alto. Respondi.

"_Eu posso e vou."_

-Tente. –reconheci a voz masculina a sussurrar de maneira rouca em meu ouvido, os braços definidos me prendendo em volta deles, as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

-Takashima... –sussurrei, querendo me levantar. –Me deixa em paz. –disse, ainda sentada na cadeira, sentindo a respiração dele ainda em meu ouvido, o corpo dele atrás do meu.

-Então me dá uma chance, Higurashi. –mordiscou-me a orelha, causando-me um arrepio.

Ele sabia o quanto eu gostava quando fazia isso.

Suspirei, dando-me por vencida.

Coloquei o dinheiro na mesa e levantei-me, encarando-o. Aquele maldito sorriso que eu tanto adorava enfeitava o rosto bonito do loiro... Droga!

-Vamos pra um lugar mais reservado. –puxou-me pelo pulso, até o carro.

Quando me dei conta, já estávamos no prédio em que ele morava e subíamos o elevador, em silêncio.

Ah, aquele elevador...

-Nobuko...-Estremeci ao ouvir a voz dele ecoar pelo elevador, chamando meu nome, num tom de voz calmo, grave.

E eu realmente tinha medo de ouvir qualquer explicação.

-Não, Takashima. Por favor, eu não que-! –e antes que eu completasse minha linha de raciocínio ele pegou meus pulsos e me prensou contra a parede do elevador, prendendo minhas mãos contra a parede, a respiração se misturando com a minha.

Um roçar de lábios.

-Não o quê, Nobuko? Vai negar que me ama... Vai? –sussurrou, mordiscando meus lábios, sugando o inferior.

Ofeguei contra seus lábios.

-Não. –E eu realmente não conseguiria negar. Eu o amava. Amava demais.

E ele sabia disso.

-

-

-

**Uruha's POV**

Nobuko era de longe, uma mulher delicada. Estavam profundamente enganados aqueles que pensavam que ela se tratava de uma mulher submissa.

_Eu_ estava enganado.

-Pede, Takashima. –a morena sussurrou em meu ouvido num tom de voz rouco, sexy, mordiscando-me a orelha, sugando em seguida, enquanto suas unhas passeavam pelo meu peito, arranhando levemente, me causando arrepios.

Eu realmente não me lembro como exatamente ela inverteu nossas posições no elevador, ou como fui violentamente jogado contra a porta do meu apartamento e em seguida, na minha cama.

Não era eu quem estava no comando há minutos atrás?

-Pede, Takashima. –repetiu, arranhando com força meu peito, por cima dos mamilos, a boca atacando meu pescoço com fome, mordendo, sugando, lambendo.

E aquilo me fazia gemer e sentir meu membro pulsar, confinado dentro da boxer preta.

E ela sabia o quão excitado eu estava com tudo isso. E isso era o bastante para ela rir maliciosamente em meu ouvido e se afastar, descendo a língua pelo meu peito, sugando com força um dos mamilos, me arrancando um gemido mais alto quando moveu seu quadril contra o meu uma única vez, pressionando meu membro.

-O-Onegai, Nobu... M-Me toca. Me toca, onegai. –disse, soando pedinte.

Necessitado.

Ela sorriu, beijando-me de maneira quente, separando-se, ofegante, arrastando o corpo pelo meu, descendo até minhas coxas, lambendo mordiscando de leve a parte interna, olhando-me nos olhos.

Um sorriso sacana em seus lábios.

Gemi baixinho.

Kami-sama! Ela queria me enlouquecer. E ela sabia _exatamente_ como fazê-lo.

-Humm... Temos um empecilho aqui, huh? –murmurou, a respiração quente contra minha coxa, me causando um arrepio gostoso, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o limite da boxer.

-Rápido, Nobuko... –rosnei, impaciente e aquele sorriso que tanto me excitava alargou-se, fazendo-me morder o lábio inferior.

Num movimento lento ela arrancou a boxer, jogando-a num canto qualquer do quarto, aliviando-me do aperto que tanto me incomodava segundos atrás.

Senti seus dedos em minha ereção, movendo-se lentamente, a mão livre dela arranhando-me a coxa de leve.

-Assim, amor? –perguntou, num tom malicioso. –Ou assim? –apertou meu membro levemente, movendo sua mão mais rápido, a outra arranhando minha coxa com mais força, marcando-me.

Gemi alto, segurando-me no espaldar na calma, arqueando levemente.

-M-Mais... –gemi arrastadamente.

-Mais como, amor? –perguntou, uma expressão inocente no rosto, que enganaria qualquer um se ela não estivesse naquela posição quase que obscena, apenas com a roupa íntima.

-Me chupa, Nobuko. –E eu nunca soei tão pedinte em toda minha vida.

Senti seu hálito quente roçar minha glande e mordi meu lábio inferior, olhando-a em expectativa.

-Geme pra mim, Takashima. –Disse, um tom de voz autoritário e malicioso, envolvendo meu membro por completo com os lábios, sugando com força, num movimento sincronizado de vai e vem, hora lento, hora mais rápido.

Segurei-me com mais força, uma de minhas mãos puxando o lençol, a outra segurando com força no espaldar da cama, gemidos altos e ofegos escapando por entre meus lábios.

Arranhou-me o abdome com força, fazendo-me jogar a cabeça pra trás levemente.

-M-Mais...Eu quero mais! –Entregue. Eu estava completamente entregue a ela.

E quando eu menos esperava, sua boca abandonou meu membro, fazendo-me abrir os olhos e encará-la, confuso.

-Parece um pouco injusto só você se divertir, huh? –arqueei uma sobrancelha, sem entender, e novamente aquele sorriso se abriu para mim. –Eu também quero, Takashima. –passou a língua pelos lábios e gemi baixinho.

A vi descer as alças do sutiã, deixando-as caídas pelos ombros, passando a mão pelo próprio corpo, brincando com o limite da calcinha, olhando-me nos olhos.

Senti meu membro pulsar e num movimento rápido inverti nossas posições, pressionando-a contra o colchão, beijando-a de maneira quase que violenta, arrancando-lhe um gemido por entre o beijo.

Separamo-nos, ofegantes. E eu pude vê-la passar a língua pelos lábios lentamente, sorrindo em seguida.

Beijei seus lábios docemente e corri para sua orelha, mordiscando-a, vendo-a arrepiar. Expus seus seios sem tirar o sutiã, massageando-os enquanto lambia e sugava seu pescoço e orelha.

-Eu quero você... –ela disse, entre ofegos. –Eu quero você, Shima. O-Onegai... –implorou.

E outra vez, eu estava no comando.

-E o que você quer que eu faça, huh? Eu não posso adivinhar... –sussurrei em seu ouvido, num tom malicioso.

Corri os lábios para seus seios, circulando um dos mamilos com a língua, em seguida sugando com força, fazendo-a arquear levemente e gemer, seus dedos enroscando-se nos meus cabelos, puxando de leve.

Tirei sua calcinha, jogando-a no chão, correndo as mãos para suas coxas, as unhas arranhando de leve, fazendo-a flexionar os joelhos e apoiar os pés na cama.

Desci meus lábios para o seu abdome, vendo-o contrair.

-E então, amor? O que eu faço, huh? –suguei seu clitóris com força, ouvindo-a gemer alto e então puxar-me os cabelos com um pouco mais de força.

-Me fode. – E diferente do que eu imaginava, eu não estava no controle. Era ela quem estava dando as ordens.

E eu não poderia negar, nem mesmo se quisesse. E eu de fato, não queria.

Atendendo o seu desejo, a penetrei em um movimento único, longo, fazendo-a arquear. E foi a vez dela de segurar-se no espaldar da cama.

Comecei a me mover lentamente, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas até estar movendo-me violentamente contra ela, rosnando e gemendo em seu ouvido, arrancando-lhe gemidos altos.

E ela chamava por mim vez ou outra. Gritava. Seu rosto se contorcendo em meio a tanto prazer.

E a cama batia contra a parede.

Senti meu abdome formigar, sabendo que não poderia agüentar muito mais.

E foi quando alcancei o clímax, juntamente com ela, preenchendo-a com o meu prazer, que eu senti suas unhas em minhas costas, arranhando com força, arrancando-me um grito e um gemido arrastado.

Aquilo ardia, doía... E era bom.

E ela sabia disso. Aquela expressão satisfeita em seus lábios ao me ouvir gemer arrastadamente quando me arranhou novamente, de leve, não poderia ser por outro motivo.

Deixei-me desabar sobre seu corpo, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, ofegando.

-Eu amo você. –sussurrei contra sua pele. E eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

-Eu também. –respondeu, acariciando meus cabelos.

-

-

-

Acordei com a voz de Nobuko a tagarelar com alguém no telefone. Provavelmente, a irmã.

Usava apenas a calcinha e uma blusa colada, deitada no sofá, o controle da TV nas mãos.

Arranquei-lhe o controle das mãos, impaciente ao vê-la trocar de canal a cada segundo e dei-lhe um selinho.

Eu teria continuado sentado no chão, encostado ao sofá, acariciando sua coxa e assistindo TV, se a campainha não tivesse tocado.

Bufei, levantando-me e indo atender a porta.

-Yuu? –franzi o cenho, vendo-o entrar sem fazer cerimônia.

O moreno me abraçou, num ato desesperado. Abracei-o de volta, numa tentativa de conforto.

-O que aconteceu, Yuu? –perguntei, escutando um suspiro longo partir dele.

-Ayu-chan acha que eu a traí... –sussurrou, num tom amargurado, dando uma pausa. –Me expulsou de casa... Gomen nee, não quero incomodar, eu só... Não sabia pra onde ir! –sussurrou, desesperado.

Senti sua respiração falhar por um momento. Lágrimas quentes molhavam meu pescoço.

- Tudo bem. Pode ficar... Aqui. –sussurrei, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto o abraçava apertado.

Eu não consegui dizer mais nada.

-

-

-

**Parte VI**

**Stay with Me.**

**Nobuko's POV**

Ficar aqui? Eu sabia que isso não iria dar certo. Não quando Aoi insistia em permanecer perto de mim em todos os momentos possíveis.

Já fazia uma semana que o moreno me perseguia pelos cômodos daquele apartamento que eu já havia me acostumado a chamar de lar.

Eu havia arranjado um emprego como recepcionista em um restaurante próximo e quando voltava, querendo me jogar nos braços do meu loiro, lá estavam os dois.. Jogando videogame.

Aoi estava começando a me irritar.

-... Me dá uma chance pra eu me explicar. Só uma conversa, nada mais. – Ouvi a voz do moreno soar triste na sala.

-Yuu-chan...? –chamei, me aproximando cautelosamente, vendo-o desligar o telefone rapidamente, sem dizer mais nada, parecendo sem graça.

-N-Nobu-chan... –sussurrou, sem graça.

Parecia estar sofrendo. O pequeno rastro de lágrimas e a voz anasalada denunciavam que ele estivera chorando.

Sentei-me ao seu lado. Minha irritação para com o moreno havia desaparecido.

-Posso ajudar, Yuu? –perguntei, num tom de voz doce do qual eu duvidei que fosse mesmo meu.

Ele sussurrou algo inaudível e abraçou-me, apertado, desatando em lágrimas. Correspondi ao abraço, acariciando seus cabelos, sussurrando-lhe um "Está tudo bem".

Ele realmente amava Ayume.

Mas, se era assim...Então aquele beijo... Por que?

-Go...Gomen nasai, Nobu-chan. Aquele dia, eu...Foi um impulso. Uma espécie de... Vingança, por quê o Uruha amava a Ayume-chan. –ele respondeu, quase como se tivesse lido minha mente.

Abri e fechei a boca repetidas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. E mais uma vez, quase que automaticamente, disse que estava tudo bem.

Mas não estava tudo bem.

Vingança? De todas as pessoas que eu podia esperar esse tipo de atitude, ele era o último. E como se não bastasse, acabei me lembrando do paixão platônica que Uruha nutria pela esposa do amigo.

Mas... Ele estava comigo, não estava? Se era assim, ele devia me amar. Tudo o que passamos não podia ser simplesmente uma mentira. Uma simples aventura. Podia?

Sem me dar conta, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Eu estava confusa.

O amor era um caminho incerto... Duvidoso. Eu já não tinha mais certeza se era aquilo que eu queria pra mim.

Mas de uma coisa eu não tinha dúvidas: Eu estava incondicional e perdidamente apaixonada por Kouyou. Eu o amava, mais que tudo, mais do que todos. Eu o queria. Queria ele comigo.

Mas não tinha certeza se poderia me arriscar dessa maneira por um homem que talvez amasse outra.

Eu duvidava do amor dele por mim. E eu sabia que se ele realmente me amasse, não me perdoaria por isso.

-Y-Yuu... –chamei, um pouco trêmula e o moreno, ainda me abraçando, ergueu o rosto para me encarar.

Uma proximidade que eu já conhecia. Perigosa.

-Eu realmente espero não estar vendo essa cena... No meu sofá. –ouvi a voz do loiro atrás de mim, um tom de voz sério.

Fechei os olhos com força e engoli em seco, virando-me então para encará-lo.

Ele estava de braços cruzados, o olhar reprovador recaindo sobre mim, olhando-me como se eu estivesse cometendo um crime.

-Eu saio cinco minutos e quando volto me deparo com esse tipo de coisa. –rosnou, impaciente.

O moreno se afastou, tentando argumentar alguma coisa, sendo interrompido.

-Vocês dois viviam juntos, não é? É por isso que a Ayume te deixou. E pelo que eu ouvi... Houve um beijo. Ou tem mais, huh? –perguntou, irritado.

Levantei-me, aproximando-me dele, numa tentativa de pedir uma chance para explicar-me.

Assustei-me quando ele afastou-se do meu toque, dando um tapa em minha mão.

Um olhar frio.

-S-Shima... Deixa eu explicar. –pedi, os olhos marejados. Eu nunca o havia visto tão furioso quanto agora.

-Explicar o quê, Nobuko? Que você resolveu me trocar pelo Yuu? Que não é a mim que você ama, e sim ele? –disse, alterado, cerrando os punhos.

Ergui minha mão para estapear-lhe, mas no fui capaz de fazê-lo.

-Não sou eu quem sai por aí dizendo que ama outra! "Ayume-chan, Ayume-chan"! –gritei, as lágrimas caindo sem parar.

O vi engolir em seco por um momento.

-Mas ainda assim não fico por aí com outras mulheres! –ele devolveu, no mesmo tom.

-Eu não-! –senti a mão de Aoi segurar-me o pulso, olhando-me como se pedisse que eu parasse.

Respirei fundo, bufando, puxando meu pulso para longe dele com violência, pegando minha bolsa e meu casaco, saindo dali irritada, ouvindo o loiro esmurrar a porta e gritar um palavrão.

Ele não havia negado que amava outra. Esse pensamento estava me corroendo por dentro.

Ao entrar no elevador, trombei com alguém.

Rapidamente levantei-me, me desculpando pelo meu descuido, tentando esconder o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, pegando algumas coisas que eu havia deixado cair no chão.

Uma mão delicada, as unhas pintadas num tom de rosa claro encostaram-se nas minhas.

Levantei o rosto e deparei-me com Ayume a me encarar, estendendo-me o batom com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-A-Ayume-chan... –murmurei, confusa, pegando o batom, murmurando um agradecimento.

-Como estão você e o Yuu-chan, Nobuko-chan? –ela perguntou, o sorriso se desfazendo automaticamente.

Eu e o Yuu? Me senti desconcertada, lembrando-me daquele beijo roubado.

O meu rubor não passou despercebido por ela, me levando ao arrependimento.

-A-Ayume-chan...Não é o que você está pensando! –apressei-me ao tentar explicar, segurando em seus ombros.

-Cala a boca! –ela gritou, a cabeça baixa. –Cala a boca... Mentirosa! Eu vi! Vocês se beijaram... Lá, na lanchonete...Eu vi! –e conforme ela ia dizendo, seu tom de voz se tornava cada vez mais baixo.

Vi suas lágrimas caírem no chão. Um soluço contido.

-Ayume-chan... Por favor. Aquilo foi...Um impulso. Eu realmente não tenho nada com o Yuu. –disse, apertando seu ombro de leve, vendo-a levantar o rosto e me encarar.

-Não...tem nada? –ela perguntou, como se processasse a informação, limpando as lágrimas depois que eu lhe sorri, sincera.

Nos levantamos, ambas fazendo uma mesura, nos desculpando pelo mal entendido.

-Ele está no apartamento do Uruha... Vá lá. Fale com ele. Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão se acertar! –eu disse, sorrindo minimamente para ela.

Ela me devolveu o sorriso, agradecendo, dando-me as costas, indo em direção ao apartamento do loiro.

Entrei no elevador, um pouco aérea.

-

-

-

**Uruha's POV**

Depois de uma conversa não muito amigável com Aoi, ouvi a campainha tocar.

Decidido a não atender, dirigi-me para meu quarto, bufando, vendo o moreno correr para atender.

-Ayume-chan! –escutei sua voz, denotando surpresa ao abrir a porta. Parei em meio ao corredor, porém não voltei para a sala.

Ouvi a voz dela soar chorosa e murmurar um pedido de desculpas. E até onde pude entender, ela já estava abraçando-o.

-A-Ayu-chan... Me perdoa, eu não... –ela o interrompeu.

-Está tudo bem, Yuu-chan. A Nobuko-chan já me explicou tudo. Vocês dois são só bons amigos... Nee? –arregalei os olhos, mantendo-me atento ao restante da conversa.

Explicações vieram aos meus ouvidos.

A sensação de arrependimento me invadiu. Eu a havia julgado mal. Tanto ela quanto o moreno.

Rapidamente me dirigi para a sala, interrompendo um beijo dos dois, me desculpando rapidamente pela interrupção, pegando o casaco e as chaves do carro.

Eu não podia perdê-la novamente.

-Nobuko!

-

-

-

**Parte VII**

**Marry Me.**

**Nobuko's POV**

Higurashi Nayuki, minha irmã, ia se casar.

O apartamento em que eu morava e dividia com ela estava em seu nome. Era dela.

Eu já não suportava mais ter que me retirar do apartamento várias vezes para dar mais privacidade à ela e ao noivo, Matsumoto Soujirou.

O apartamento era dela. Certo? Eu não podia reclamar. E era por isso que eu acabava sempre ali, sentada na bancada daquele pequeno restaurante, quase sempre vazio.

O dono do lugar já me conhecia. À essa altura já éramos amigos.

-Aquele rapaz não vai vir hoje? –ele perguntou, enquanto entregava meu pedido.

-Não, hoje não. Hoje ele está trabalhando. –respondi, sorrindo, me sentindo um pouco solitária.

Neste exato momento o loiro devia estar solando divinamente para o seu público.

Dessa vez, ele não me convidara para ficar no backstage e depois sairmos todos juntos, como às vezes fazíamos.

Quando eu não podia ir aos ensaios e aos shows, eu vinha à aquele lugar, para comer alguma coisa e conversar sobre coisas aleatórias com Ichijou-san, o dono do estabelecimento.

Mas o fato dele não ter me convidado ainda estava me incomodando.

Fui retirada de meus devaneios quando o celular tocou. Arqueei uma sobrancelha ao ver na tela o nome do loiro.

Atendi.

-Moshi moshi?

-Amor, onde você está? –ele falava alto, devido ao barulho dos fãs que berravam por um encore.

-Dizendo ao Ichijou-san quantos amantes eu tenho. –brinquei, sorrindo, arrancando alguns risos do senhor à minha frente.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca. –ele riu do outro lado da linha.

-De nada. Está tudo bem? Você nunca me liga em meio de um show... –comentei.

-É que hoje a Miyuki-san não está aqui para ficar comigo. –ele riu. –Eu não vou sair hoje com os rapazes. Quer que eu vá te buscar?

-Me buscar? Achei que tinham assaltado a sua carruagem porque eu a deixei destrancada... –lembrei do carro roubado quando nos conhecemos.

Quanto tempo fazia, isso? Dois anos e três meses? Se minha memória não falha, é isso mesmo.

Nos acertamos desde a última briga. Foi um pouco difícil, mas acabamos juntos novamente. Houve algumas outras discussões. Poucas, e quase todas não foram o suficiente para nos separarmos novamente.

Hoje namoramos, e somos como qualquer casal normal. Ou quase normal.

Não é todo dia que se namora um guitarrista famoso, né?

-Eu já tinha me esquecido. –comentou. –Mas ainda tem a minha moto, huh? Logo quando acabar aqui eu vou te buscar. –afirmou.

-Tá. Enquanto isso termino de contar sobre os meus amantes para o Ichijou-san... –eu ri, ouvindo as fãs gritarem alto. Kai deveria estar entrando novamente no palco para fazer seu solto de bateria.

-Amor, tenho que desligar. Até mais tarde, ta? Beijo. –e após eu ter respondido, ele desligou.

Eu tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Por algum motivo, parecia que o loiro planejava alguma coisa. E eu estava ansiosa por aquilo.

-

-

-

**Uruha's POV**

O show havia acabado.

Saí do palco às pressas, ansioso para ver Nobuko. Usei o banheiro da casa de shows para tomar banho e trocar-me.

Vestia uma jeans, coturno preto, uma camiseta colada e uma jaqueta de couro, segurando os óculos de sol numa das mãos, as chaves da moto em outra.

Sai às pressas, me despedindo de todos. Aoi gritava "Boa sorte", arrancando-me um sorriso.

Antes que eu me desse conta, eu já buzinava na frente do tão conhecido restaurante, próximo à minha casa.

Nobuko o freqüentava por ser próximo ao meu apartamento, embora não admitisse.

A vi sair do restaurante, se despedindo alegremente do Sr. Ichijou, vindo até mim, pulando em meu pescoço e dando-me um beijo rápido, sentando-se na traseira da moto, enlaçando minha cintura.

E quase num piscar de olhos, nos encontrávamos já em meu apartamento.

Entramos aos beijos, e aos beijos fomos pra cama, onde a deitei delicadamente, ficando de quatro por cima.

Já não morávamos juntos. Enquanto podia, preferia morar com a irmã.

E eu entendia perfeitamente suas razões. Mas a queria comigo, ali, todos os dias.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, num tom de voz baixinho, olhando-lhe enquanto ajeitava algumas mechas do meu cabelo.

-Dê uma boa olhada no meu bolso. –sugeri, sorrindo.

A vi tatear o bolso da minha jaqueta, seus olhos transbordando curiosidade.

Sua expressão mudou de uma curiosa para uma confusa.

-I-Isso é... –a interrompi.

-Abra. –sorri, vendo-a abrir a caixinha hesitante, os olhos se arregalarem e encherem de lágrimas.

-S-Shima...-ela gaguejou. –I-Isso é um...

Tomei a caixinha de suas mãos, sorrindo.

-Pedido de casamento. E então... Casa comigo? –perguntei, sorrindo, simplista, embora meu peito estivesse explodindo.

Seus lábios tremeram. Eu temi uma recusa.

Sua mão veio até meu rosto, seu indicador traçando os contornos que ela já sabia décor.

-Sim...-ela respondeu, sorrindo, pequenas lágrimas rolando por sua face.

-O que? –demorei para processar a informação, um pouco surpreso.

-Sim, seu idiota. Eu caso com você. –ela repetiu, corada, limpando as lágrimas.

E eu podia jurar que aquele era o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Sentia meu peito quase explodindo de aleria. Meu coração acelerado.

A beijei, de maneira carinhosa, acariciando seu rosto. Separei-me, tirando a aliança da caixinha, pegando sua mão direita, depositando o anel em seu dedo anelar, vendo-a sorrir.

-Eu amo você. –ela sussurrou, corada.

Sorri.

-Eu também amo você. –beijei-a novamente, separando-me.

-A decoração também é pra mim? –ela perguntou, referindo-se às pétalas de rosa espalhadas pelo quarto, os lençóis de seda, algumas rosas vermelhas e à iluminação.

Corei ao vê-la sorrir maliciosamente em minha direção.

-E o champanhe também. –murmurei, apontando uma garrafa e duas taças.

Ela enlaçou meu pescoço, mordiscando meus lábios, sorrindo, os lábios roçando, as nossas respirações se misturando.

E eu já sabia exatamente o que fazer.

-

-

-

"Casa comigo?" foram as palavras que destruíram a minha vida. Ou pelo menos, essa era a minha forma de pensar, antes de tudo começar.

Após um ano de noivado, eu e Nobuko nos casamos. Mais tarde, ela engravidou.

Hoje, meu sonho se realizava. Bom... Um deles.

Os orbes castanhos me encaravam fixamente. As pequenas mãos tocaram-me o rosto de leve, fazendo-me sorrir.

Ela era linda.

Rocei meu nariz em sua bochecha, sorrindo.

-Ai! –um puxão de cabelo.

-Não vá me trocando assim por outra tão facilmente. –Nobuko protestou, fazendo bico, sorrindo em seguida.

Ri baixinho, beijando sua bochecha.

-Impossível não te trocar! A Sayuri-chan é linda! –brinquei, sentindo-a puxar meu cabelo novamente. –Ai ai!

Depois de um ano de noivado, nos casamos. Cerca de dez meses depois,Nobuko deu-me a grande notícia: Ela estava grávida.

-Pára de me trocar! –ela retrucou, com voz de criança.

Não resisti. Inclinei-me e roubei-lhe um beijo rápido, sorrindo em seguida.

-Boba. –mordi sua bochecha. A vi tentar resistir, mas ela acabou sorrindo.

Foi a vez da pequena Sayuri protestar, chorando alto.

Um final feliz? Não.

Apenas um novo começo.

_Fim_

-

-

-

**N/A:**

**São três e meia da manhã e eu finalmente acabei! Isso depois de muitos meses trabalhando nessa fanfic. xDD**

**Eu odeio finais. Eu não sei fazer finais. Me matem se assim for o desejo de vocês xDD**

**Bom, minna! Espero que tenham gostado. É a minha primeira fanfic com o Gazetto. Eu arriscaria um yaoi, mas... Eu me dou melhor com fanfics heteros. Por um momento, até pensei em fazer um yaoi side dessa fanfic, mas pensando agora me dá preguiça. [Sinto que vou apanhar xDDD~~]**

**Agradecimentos eternos à Uy-chan e à Rô, que me ajudaram no desenrolar da história. Muitíssimo obrigada, meninas! Eu não teria chegado ao fim sem vocês!**

**Obrigada por terem lido.**

**REVIEWS SÃO AMOR! Faça uma criança feliz, okee?^^**

**Thank you.**

**Bye bye.**

**Hachiko Mitsune.**


End file.
